Una rosa con otro nombre
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Una vez existieron dos enamorados que intentaron atravesar las tormentas que los separaban el uno del otro, pagando dicha osadía con sus vidas: él se llamaba Romeo y ella, Julieta. Pero antes que ellos existieron Merlín y Morgana.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Merlin _y _Romeo y Julieta_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Él se llamaba Romeo; ella, Julieta. El mundo recuerda su desafortunado romance. No hay persona sobre la faz de la tierra que no conozca sus nombres, siempre unidos, siempre marcados por la trágica naturaleza de su amor. Su único delito fue enamorarse de la persona que, bajo el punto de vista de terceros, no les correspondía, y desafiar unas normas no escritas de la Verona renacentista. Amor nacido del odio de sus familias, del odio de dos mundos distintos.

Pero en Camelot, siglo VI, los enamorados de Verona aún no habían cruzado sus jóvenes miradas en una noche de verano: no existían ni ellos, ni todos los motivos que les condujeron a su trágico final. Por esas razones, y muchas otras que el joven muchacho desconocía, la situación de Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto no podía equipararse a la propia desdicha del aprendiz de mago.

Era cierto que él y su particular Julieta venían de mundos distintos, mundos que quizás no debieron unirse nunca. Pero Merlín no podía evitar pensar que Morgana y él no eran tan distintos: él era aprendiz del mago que estaba llamado a ser por destino y, ella, una joven aterrorizada de poseer los mismos poderes que el sirviente de Arthur tenía.

Pero no hablaban de ello, por mucho que el joven Merlín pensara que debían de hacerlo y cuanto antes. Gaius le había mencionado en muchísimas ocasiones que no debía confesar su secreto nunca a nadie, que sabía perfectamente cómo de terribles podrían ser las consecuencias si el autoritario rey Uther llegara a enterarse. El destino no se cumpliría: Merlín no llegaría a ser un gran mago, ni ayudaría a Arthur a convertirse en un gran rey; si el secreto de Merlín llegaba a oídos perversos, puede que ni siquiera Arthur llegara a ser el esperado rey de Camelot.

Sabía que su destino estaba ligado al del heredero de Uther de forma inexorable, pero a medida que pasaban los días en Camelot, el joven Merlín no podía evitar pensar que su destino estaba ligado a una persona más. Desde que vio a Morgana - vestida de azul asomada en una de las ventanas - apartar la mirada apesadumbrada ante otra nueva ejecución del rey, el joven mago supo que ella no era como Uther. Ella era distinta a cualquier otra persona que pudiera conocer en Camelot, y eso incluía al príncipe Arthur.

Ella era hermosa, eso era algo que sí sabía de ella. Merlín observaba esos ojos verdes que adornaban el rostro de la joven pupila del rey, mientras éste anunciaba sus nuevos propósitos para erradicar de forma total la brujería en Camelot. Y en esos ojos veía rechazo, indignación, e incluso, últimamente más que nunca, veía temor. Su dulce y pálido rostro se contraía levemente y dirigía su mirada a algún punto del suelo, mientras apretaba con cuidado los labios, intentando controlar el pánico que parecía invadirla.

El joven mago entendía que Morgana tuviese miedo: la joven intentaba afrentar algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Era su destino, le gustase o no: él también había tratado de evitar el suyo miles de veces. Por eso la comprendía, como le había dicho en el poblado de los druidas, mejor que nadie.

Al ver la confusión de Morgana en esos preciosos ojos verdes, Merlín había tenido que contenerse por no revelarle su secreto: por mucho que Gaius dijera lo contrario, el joven mago sabía cómo era sentirse condenado por la naturaleza por poseer unos dones que él no había pedido, con los que había nacido y estaba obligado a vivir. Unos dones que, en los dominios de Uther, podrían llevarle a la muerte.

En tan poco tiempo había llegado a sentir mucho cariño por Morgana: por su fuerza, su valor, por enfrentarse a todo lo que él había tenido que enfrentarse antes… Sólo que ella estaba obligada a hacerlo sola. Él la había ayudado en todo lo que había podido sin confiarle su secreto, pero ojalá pudiera contarle todo, dejar los secretos atrás, hacer que Morgana confiara en él, y hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, que siempre iba a estarlo si ella así lo deseaba… Juntos podrían superar cualquier tormenta, incluso la ira del rey.

Pero eso también pensaron Romeo y Julieta siglos después, y perdieron la batalla, como también la perdieron Merlín y Morgana antes que ellos.

Porque entonces llegó el día en el que el gran dragón, con tan pocas palabras, tiró por tierra todos los sueños y esperanzas de Merlín: Morgana era peligrosa y debía ser eliminada. Ella era la traidora en las sombras de los pasillos de palacio. La amenaza que se cernía sobre Camelot nunca había estado fuera de los muros de la ciudad, sino dentro…

Bruja.

Traidora.

Peligrosa.

Merlín no salía de su oscuro asombro a cada palabra que el dragón pronunciaba, cada una de ellas le impactaba como un mazo en el pecho, dejándole casi sin respiración. Ella no… Siempre había mostrado su disconformidad a la manera de reinar de Uther, a su manera de tratar a las personas con poderes mágicos - o más bien, que el rey creía mágicos -, pero todo esto era demasiado. No podía ser ella…

- No… - murmuró Merlín, con los ojos vidriosos, precisamente cuando acabó de comprender que las palabras del dragón eran verdad.

La desesperación no tardó en invadirle: había hecho muchos sacrificios desde que había llegado a Camelot, pero no recordaba ninguno tan doloroso ni tan injusto. Morgana era buena persona, era su amiga, la conocía bien… Pero ninguna de estas cosas parece tener importancia cuando alguien tiene miedo. El terror lleva a las personas a hacer muchas cosas equivocadas. Uther era un claro ejemplo y por ello no era precisamente adorado por su pueblo, y quizás lo único que la joven había pretendido hacer era librar a Camelot de tal soberano. Pero la había guiado el odio al rey, y el odio nunca es buen consejero.

- Ella es mi amiga… - dijo el joven, apesadumbrado, buscando en los ojos de la legendaria criatura algo que le dijera que había otra solución, otro camino posible.

Pero no había servido de nada, el dragón había sido claro, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado Merlín: si quería terminar con el maleficio que pesaba sobre Camelot, debía hacer un sacrificio más. El peor de todos los que el joven mago había tenido que hacer hasta la fecha…

Todos esos acontecimientos le habían conducido a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora: en su modesta habitación, despierto a medianoche, incapaz de volver a dormir. No quería volver a ver esas imágenes en su cabeza, había sido atormentado por pesadillas desde el día en que Morgana desapareció… Desde el día que la había matado.

Ella estaba asustada, eso no era difícil de ver. Incluso siendo parte implicada de la amenaza de Camelot, Lady Morgana estaba asustada: lo decían sus ojos y lo decía su inseguridad en su tono de voz. Pero, aún en medio de toda esa incertidumbre y caos, la joven pupila del rey había visto en Merlín un hombro en que apoyarse: alguien que permanecía a su lado cuando el resto del mundo desaparecía, alguien a cuyo lado sabía que todo iría bien…

Y, días después, Merlín maldecía al dragón por haberle obligado a llegar a ese extremo, aunque en el fondo sabía que la culpa no era suya. Quizás era verdad eso que decían del destino: que una vez que se escribía, era imposible de cambiar, por mucho que lo rechazaras o lucharas contra él… Sabía que debía hacerlo, antes o después, que estaba destinado a ello… Y así acabó haciéndolo.

Pero olvidar un recuerdo amargo nunca es algo fácil, y el caso del joven aprendiz de mago no era una excepción.

Sentía que, por mucho que tratara de mantener los hechos de ese fatídico día en el lugar más recóndito de su memoria, nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo lo que hizo. Por mucho que procurara ignorarlo y olvidarlo, pasó: Lady Morgana aceptó con una cariñosa sonrisa la bota que contenía el veneno, que haría cumplir la misión que el dragón le había encomendado, sin sospechar ni un solo momento del amable gesto de su amigo. Todo lo que siguió a ese momento sucedió demasiado rápido como para recordarlo… Es mas, Merlín no quería recordarlo…

Al principio era capaz de decir cuántos días habían pasado desde que la joven había desaparecido, desde el día en que Camelot pareció perder todo su color y sentido; pero, poco a poco, Merlín fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo: incapaz ya de distinguir cuántos días habían pasado desde que ella había dejado de caminar por la misma tierra que él pisaba. A veces sentía que había pasado un día, y otros, una vida entera…

Ya en su modesta habitación, únicamente iluminado por la poca luz de luna que entraba por su ventana, Merlín miraba al techo y se preguntaba muchas cosas: se preguntaba si todo eso podría haberse evitado, si había hecho bien en seguir los consejos de Gaius hasta el final en vez de guiarse por sus sentimientos… Se preguntaba también si Morgause había tenido éxito, y si Morgana estaría bien. Lo dudaba… Había visto muchas clases de hechizos y conjuros, pero nunca había visto uno capaz de resucitar a los muertos. La muerte era el final de todo.

¿Y si vivía? Él sería feliz de verla de nuevo pasear por los pasillos de palacio con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su radiante sonrisa… Pero sabía muy bien que si Morgana vivía, no iban a haber más sonrisas en el castillo. Nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo después de ese fatídico día. Sentía que había perdido a Morgana en todos los sentidos en los que podía haberla tenido consigo: como amada, como confidente, como amiga… Ahora serían enemigos.

Habían perdido la batalla, una batalla en la que se lo habían jugado todo, como también la perderían más tarde Romeo y Julieta en el renacimiento italiano. Pero, aún sin conocer la futura existencia de los amantes de Verona, Merlín sentía que era mucho más que ser derrotado en algo por lo que habías luchado con todas las armas posibles.

Dondequiera que estuvieran, Romeo y Julieta estarían eternamente unidos por el amor, y Merlín y Morgana, eternamente separados por el odio.

Pero ésa era una historia que nadie recordaría…


End file.
